A Bright Dark Moment
by ShowTime
Summary: Short little snapshots of Clare and Eli's relationship as they grow together through time. Will they live happily ever after, or will everything come crashing down? Perhaps something in between? Chapter 6 coming soonish
1. V1 I: A Bright Dark Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It's all fiction, and I make no profit from it.**

**Author Notes: Anyways, I wrote this with the song Illusion by VNV Nation in mind, just interpreting the lyrics a little bit differently to fit the situation in the fanfic. I'll talk about that at the end of the fic.**

**For now, basically, this is a short little snapshot of a few months into Season 10. I've got a few others in mind, including Clare letting go of her past and looking forward to being with Eli (which would take place [thinking of a time line] before this), about them being together (past this stage), and then something special to really get the water works going.**

* * *

A crack of thunder and lightning rippled through the air in a violent interruption to the sound of the pouring rain outside. I let out a sigh and rolled from my bed, putting my book on the nightstand. I stretched briefly, and then headed to look closer out my bedroom window.

The sky was suffused in a dark gray color. It was dreary to look at, sending a never-ending pattern of rain and clouds for the past three days can really get at a person. I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that more and more recently, since my parents started fighting, again. It's hard, even with the noise cancellation earphones Eli gave me… I still know they're fighting. It's killing me from the inside, each and every day, wondering if it would be the last time we'd be together as a family.

I jumped, startled from a loud noise I knew all too well. It wasn't the thunder, but a more familiar sound I've become accustomed to. I tried to peer closer through my window, out past the rain. A pair of red tail lights flashed up, and I knew that my dad had just left the house… again.

I felt my throat close up a bit as I fought back a sob; my shoulders wracked, and my fingernails dug into the palms of my hand. _Breathe_, I thought to myself, _everything will be fine. He'll come back home in the morning, just like before. H-He… He always comes back.. in the morni-_

I fell onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I started punching the bed in a feeble attempt to release all the angry emotions I felt inside, but they kept piling up higher and bigger every day, every hour, every moment. I couldn't take it!

Why does this have to happen to my family? We've been through so much, with Darcy's rape, and now this. Why do we deserve this to happen? Why…. Why do I deserve this?

My floor squeaked, and I turned my head towards the offending sound. My red-shot eyes opened wide in surprise. My mother was standing in the doorway; she held a tissue in her hand, which was over her mouth. She too was crying, tears of a broken woman, of a broken family.

"I'm so sorry, Clare," she began to say, but I was already off my bed and moving past her and down the stairs.

"I-I just.. I need to get away. I.. I can't be here right now." I mumbled, struggling to make my mouth move to form a coherent sentence. I didn't want to hear what she was about to say. Through tears and my trembling hands, I fought to quickly put on my shoes and jacket.

She followed me down stairs, and it's weird, but I could practically _feel_ the sadness emanating from her. "It's over, honey, it's…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Another wail of sadness overcame her, shaking her small frame. Her face, filled with more wrinkles than I ever remember it having, buried into the crook of her arm as she collapsed onto the chair near the dining table.

I could still hear her, even when I closed the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. Or perhaps it was just my conscious, playing over and over again the sounds of a once proud, strong woman, reduced to tears. I had a feeling those sounds would haunt me for many nights to come.

I began walking, having no real destination in mind. I just wanted to get away from everything. Go back to a time when everything was perfect, or at the very least, not hell on earth. My thoughts drifted back to when my parents use to take Darcy and me on picnics once a month when we were little, right after church. Everyone was always so happy and carefree. Why couldn't it be like that now? What changed? Huh?

I took notice of the black hearse that pulled up beside me. It stopped fiercely, and I turned to watch as the guy I've been dating for a little over two months popped out. His hair was quickly matted down by the rain, rain that spilled off his hair and onto his gorgeous red lips, off the end of his nose and onto the awaiting pavement below. Everything about him was dark, however, his green eyes were alight with worry, and yet they were also relieved.

He pulled me close and hugged me, his body's warmth immediately seeping in to warm my being. I shivered, just noticing how cold I was, which grew worse when he pulled away, gripping my shoulders tightly with his hands. "Your mother called me three hours ago, Clare! I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here? Huh? Are you crazy?" I shot him a dark look, and he backed off slightly. "Look," he continued, "let's talk about this in a place that's not wet, okay?"

"You don't understand, Eli." I said above a whisper, yet loud enough that he could still hear. "Please, just leave me alone. I need to be alone right now, okay?" I smiled softly, and moved to get out of his grasp. He didn't budge though. He refused to let me go.

"You're not going to be alone, Clare." He said with a calm voice. "You're never going to be alone. But if we stay out here any longer," he smirked, "we're going to need a boat to get back home."

_He finds this amusing?_ I seethed inside. "This isn't some big joke, Eli! My parents are breaking up, alright? They've been together for twenty-three years! How can you just wake up one day, after having two kids, and say you don't love the person who's sleeping beside you? They swore an oath to God! Till death do they part!" I choked back another sob. I couldn't believe I had more tears in me, but I felt them fall as I continued to spill all my pent up emotions onto him. "Is it so much to hope that my family stays together? Is it so much to hope for my friend to not stab me in the back? How am I supposed to trust anything in this world? Huh?" Our eyes locked, "Tell me, Eli, how I am supposed to trust in a world full of lies?"

He paused for a moment, studying me carefully. "You can trust me," he said simply, still holding me firmly in place. "There are nice guys out there, you know? I'm not your ex-boyfriend, Clare. I'm not your dad; I'm not the guy who raped your sister. I'm Eli, Clare." He paused, taking a step closer towards me. He leaned in, whispering, "I'm… I'm your boyfriend."

His lips pressed against mine, and I responded immediately into the kiss. His arms wrapped around me about the same time I collapsed into him. I felt so emotionally and physically drained. I couldn't fight it any more. I just… didn't have the energy. He helped me into the passenger seat, and closed the door for me. _Such a gentleman,_ I thought as my eyelids grew heavy.

I leaned my head back against the seat, and sighed in contentment as the engine started up. As my consciousness was about to leave me, barely above a whisper, I could have sworn I heard him whisper, "I love you, Clare." before I blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So it took me about an hour and a half to write this. However, I saved it until the morning so I could look at it when the sun was actually up. Anyways, a few things I want to let you guys in on.**

**Number one, I'm a guy, but I wanted to get the story to be from Clare's perspective. If you think I did an okay job, please let me know.**

**Number two, I enjoy this pairing, but, not to bash anyone, I see so many fanfics already out there that really don't do this pair justice. I will give a shout out to Darkchanter's **_**What I'm Looking For**_**, because for his/her first fanfic, it was pretty decent, and it really didn't mess with anything too much. I haven't read many Degrassi fanfiction, but that one caught my eye.**

**Number three, the most important one. The song choice. Now you're all rather intelligent people with your own song preferences, and that's fine if you play that, but give Illusion a listen to, and see if you can see what I see when looking at the lyrics compared to what I was writing. "Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change, because everyone has hopes, you're human after all." Is said with the implied voice of Eli. He's saying to Clare that he knows it's been difficult, what her and her family has been going through, but he doesn't want that to change her, or make her more jaded. Everyone has hopes of a perfect family, or a successful job, or whatever, because everyone, including herself, is human after all.**

**"Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave here"**

**Clare just wanted to get away from it all, walking over three plus hours in the rain, soaking her clothes wet. Very distraught, Eli didn't want her to just give up and shun out the world, because that's not like her. However, with everything happening with her family,**

**"I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you"**

**He doesn't want that hatred and hurt to manifest, saying that the world is just an illusion trying to change who she really is. So, the key message is to stay true to you. However, you may have a different take on things, and feel free to do so.**

**Reviews are always appreciated; let me know what you think – and remember, keep a look out for some more little gold nuggets coming up.**

**Edited on Thanksgiving, sorry, had to fix a mistake! ^^  
**


	2. V1 II: Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It's all fiction, and I make no profit from it.**

**Author Notes: Anyways, I wrote this with the song Waiting For My Real Life To Begin, by Colin Hay (search on youtube and find the one uploaded by MadTija), in mind. I'll tell you all about how I interpreted the lyrics to fit the situation in the fanfic. I'll talk about that at the end, though.**

**For those of you just joining us, WELCOME! This is a short little snapshot of Clare's breakup with KC, then towards the end of Season 9, and then the beginning of Season 10. I've got a couple others left in mind, mainly about Clare and Eli being together (past this stage, and even past the first chapter), and then something special to really get the water works going (hopefully).**

**This fanfiction solely focuses on their relationship, it's not meant to be some huge multi-chapter thing. If you've read some of my other stories, especially on Fictionpress, you'll know those can get to be about 4,000-8,000 words per chapter. This is meant to be much smaller.**

* * *

He stood there, leaning against his locker, talking to _her_, acting like it wasn't his fault. Like the reason we weren't together anymore was because I didn't pay him enough attention, or didn't believe in him, or whatever convoluted excuse he could come up with. I'm sorry if I'm not some bubbly slut who's willing to sit on your lap and be all cheery. I'm only human, after all, and relationships are a two-way street. Not that he'd know.

I narrowed my eyes, trying my hardest to turn the raging sadness and bitter betrayal I felt inside into something angrier, but all I got was more sadness. I bit my inner lip to keep my emotions in check – because I know, I know that if I started thinking about it for more than a split second.. I'd start crying again.

I shook my head and averted my gaze off to the side as I walked by them, something that did not go unnoticed by my best friend, Alli. Her brown eyes softened while she reached her arm out, encircling me and giving me a small hug while we walked along the school hallway. "Things'll get easier, Clare. Don't worry, you'll find someone new an-"

"It's not about finding someone new," I said curtly, to which she immediately shrunk back. "I… listen, I'm sorry, but, it's the way that it ended, Alli. It's not that we didn't work, he just found a… a better version!"

"That's not what happened," she said, trying to assure me.

"I know, but that's what it _feels_ like. It.. I just.." I paused, taking a deep breath as I collected my thoughts. When he broke up with me, for the first time in my life, I felt like I wasn't good enough. "I just need some time to myself, to appreciate myself, before I go looking for another relationship with another guy."

"Another guy that _isn't_ named Declan Coyne?" she said with a knowing smirk, her eyebrows rising as she must have caught me taking a long glance at him as he passed us by.

"No," I began, and although I wouldn't mind playing out that little fantasy for quite awhile, even deep down I knew that there was something else. Everything happened for a reason. Something better was waiting out there for me. I just hoped to find it before I became some jaded old bitter woman.

* * *

"Honey, you're good," said the red-headed Student Council President. "Just, don't be focusing your efforts onto something that's not yours. You're a good person, Clare. Declan told me himself."

"I know, I know that… that I never really had a chance. It's just… nice to dream and feel wanted every once and awhile," I said, barely able to get the last part out. The past couple weeks had been tough, with KC growing even closer to Jenna, while I'm stuck alone. "E-Ever since KC left me for-"

Holly J cut me off, pressing her index finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. "If there's one thing I've learned," she started, looking off to the side, before focusing in on me again, "it's that you don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. When you truly find the right person, you'll never have to worry about that again, I promise. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. Even though she didn't know KC from Adam, I felt comfort in her words; words that steeled the belief that was already bubbling in my consciousness. Something bigger was at work. Perhaps I wasn't meant to be apart of KC's life the way I thought I would be at first. That's not the end of the world. _I can either stay in my dreams, waiting for something to change,_ I reasoned with myself, _or I can make a positive change, and be proud of who I am._

I felt a strange sense of euphoria as I came to that realization, and I squirmed a bit. I think, however, that Holly J took that as a sign that I was getting antsy to get out of there.

"Just remember, Clare, that if you try to bite my boyfriend again, I'm going to have to kick your butt." She finished, smiling. I returned her smile, and left, feeling better about myself than I had in weeks.

* * *

I found myself smiling into the mirror in the bathroom, my gaze fixated upon my blue eyes. _'You have pretty eyes,_' he told me. Those four words - four simple words - kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head. My cheeks began to tint red as a small flutter passed through my stomach. It was a different kind of flutter than what I experienced with KC. Part of me felt unsure about this feeling, yet the other part yearned for it, yearned for more, even. This felt more…. real. It felt like it had more substance – and I had just met him!

After finishing my chores, I decided to take a small walk out of the house, taking a stroll to a park two blocks down the road. It was nothing grand, but sometimes it was a nice place to get away; a nice place to visit and relax.

I use to venture to this park quite often after my breakup with KC. Wondering what I could have done to keep him, wondering if I could get him back – or if I even wanted to, that is. It was a place where I could be alone with my thoughts, without hearing my parents fight. Yet now, all I can think about was this boy… dressed in black, who ran over my glasses. Granted, I don't need them anymore, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't go back to that life, that appearance. He had effectively cut me off. His hearse – I giggled softly at the thought – killed off the old me.

I shook my head. I wasn't mad, though, more relieved, if anything. It's not that I would go back to that old lifestyle, but I'm glad I really don't have that choice anymore. I leaned back, placing my hands at the edge of the bench, and looked up; gazing into the clear blue skies, save for a wispy cloud or two. _I wonder if he's one to cloud-gaze?_ I pondered. _Maybe he's doing it right now, thinking about me like I'm thinking about him._

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards, smiling at the thought of him spread out on the grass, his fingers interlocked behind his head. His dark attire clashing with his strong green eyes, eyes which are staring up into the clear blue sky. The same sky I'm watching now. I felt a warm wave of happiness wash through my body as my thoughts continued to drift along like the sparse clouds in the sky.

_I think he likes me,_ I thought back, reliving the moment I met him over again for the hundredth time. _I think I like him, too. NOT that I'm going to let him know that right away, though._ I giggled. _He's gonna have to earn it!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ta-da! Part II is complete. Only a couple more to go! Probably do the last two either in Eli's POV or in 3****rd**** person, but I felt like the first two had to be in Clare's POV to get what I wanted to get out of it, and what I wanted you all to get from it. Hopefully that's working fine. If not, let me know.**

**Anyways, down to the nitty-gritty! Beginning of the song, the ship I'm thinking is Eli and the waves would be what help drive them to the inevitable meeting. Life, KC, etc… Think about it, if KC wouldn't have done what he did, would Clare have been able to blossom into the girl we see in Season 10? Maybe, maybe not, but it's leading her to Eli.**

**The "Be still my love, etc…" I'm thinking it's coming from Alli, friends, whoever to help her through the days. And her subconscious is the one to respond that it knows there's something out there, something to set off her real life.**

**"Awoke today, suddenly nothing happened." Nothing is going to change through just dreams. You have to get up and make the change happen in some way, shape, or form, and Clare definitely did that.**

**You guys can interpret the rest how you like, and maybe you have a slightly different interpretation than mine, and that's fine, that's cool, I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT! Stick it in the review or something, it'd be cool.**


	3. V1 III: Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It's all fiction, and I make no profit from it.**

**Author Notes: Anyways, I wrote this with the song Heaven's Not Enough by Yoko Kanno in mind (search on youtube Wolf's Rain OST 2 – Heaven's Not Enough).**

**For those of you just joining us, what the heck took you so long? W-What is wrong with you? Your reluctance to jump into this fic – unlike many of your peers who are already here having a good time – makes me die a little on the inside. Hehe, just kidding. Now go play in traffic. No I kid, I kid. Anyways, this story solely focuses on their relationship, it's not meant to be some huge multi-chapter thing. If you've read some of my other stories, especially on Fictionpress, you'll know those can get to be about 4,000-8,000 words per chapter. This is meant to be much smaller and compact, but hopefully just as impactful if I do it correctly.**

**And psssstttt, it's up to you to let me know if I did my job or not. So make sure to review ^^**

* * *

Clare's living room grew quiet, save for the audibly elevated breathing that came from the only two people in the house; and, if listened to closely enough, the pounding of each other's heartbeat as they ventured into new territory in their relationship.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," Clare began, giggling softly as he held her close to him in a loose embrace on the couch. "Speechless? Why I never thought I'd see the day."

The teen narrowed his eyes petulantly, though at the moment, it only served to give the brooding boy a more sexual appeal. "Eli," he said, drawing out his name slowly.

"Very good, you know your own name." She quipped, giving him a playful smile as her eyes moved from his mouth back up to his gaze. His strong green eyes glinted in challenge. She was determined to outwit him this time – their first time, as an official couple.

His face moved closer to hers as he spoke, "I'm beginning to think that perhaps I've rubbed off on you, Clare." He smirked. "I'm concerned."

She leaned in, pressing her lips softly against his in a brief, chaste kiss, and then quickly pulled back. "Are you sure?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I don't feel my IQ dropping any."

"Ouch," he said with a smile; his arms unconsciously tightening their hold around her.

Clare blushed, settling in to his embrace, moving to rest her head on his chest. She breathed deeply, inhaling the unique – yet pleasant – scent of her boyfriend. Her body began to relax in to his, and she let out a content sigh. "I think I won."

Eli could practically hear the smile in her voice. Her victory imbued in the tone of her voice. He tilted his head, looking down at her. "Won what?"

"Just tell me I won," she shifted, turning to read his reaction.

Eli looked off to the side for a moment, and then focused on Clare, whose light-blue eyes were sparkling in amusement. "I'll tell you anything if it'll get you to kiss me again." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows for added emphasis.

She leaned back and swatted his chest with her hand, her face scrunched up in a mock-hurt expression. "Cheater, admit it! Admit that I outwitted you."

_She's so pretty when she gets riled up,_ Eli thought, fighting back another smirk that threatened to appear on his countenance. He placed an obsequious smile on his face. "Yes, Clare, you win, alright?" He conceded and leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. His breath washed over her gently; the mood in the room noticeably shifting as they quieted down, staring into each other's eyes.

Clare followed his lead, although it was Eli who initiated the kiss this time. She responded immediately, pressing back, and shuddered as she gave way, allowing his tongue to slide in and rub against hers. His right hand began working its way to the back of her head, pulling her hair down gently, her head leaning back further while he intensified the kiss.

They parted minutes later, both teens gulping for air as their bodies pulsed with a chaotic energy that served to fuel their ever growing desire to go beyond mere biting, and kissing, and nibbling. Hazy blue eyes locked with green, both reflecting at each other a strong, fervent gaze as Clare unknowingly ran her tongue across her bruised, red lips.

Eli's let out a repressed groan as Clare shifted her weight around, sending tendrils of pleasure coursing through him. He flipped his head to the side as some of his hair fell to obscure his view, and smiled, leaning in to give Clare one last kiss before he moved her gently off his lap.

"I need to get going soon," he said, grabbing his keys from the table in front of the couch as he stood up.

"You.. uh, what?" She stuttered, following him to her door. _Did I do something wrong?_ Was the first thought that ran instantaneously through her head. _One minute we're all… ahem, hot and heavy, and the next he… he leaves?_ "Eli, I-"

He cut her off, placing a soft, quick kiss on her lips. "I'll talk to you later." He said, opening the door and making his way out to his car.

Clare stood by the door frame, studying him as he walked away from her house, her hands idly playing with the hem of her shirt. Maybe he had some extra homework he had forgotten about? She shook her head, knowing that that was not the case. _What the heck just-_

_happened?_ Eli thought; his lips still atingle from Clare's sweet, soft lips. He started up his car and drove off, offering a polite wave to Clare as he left. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't escape the thoughts swarming around in his mind. _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought to himself as he eyed his appearance in the rear view mirror. His cheeks were still flushed and his hair was a mess. _Get ahold of yourself, Eli! You can't… you can't let this happen again._

* * *

"And then he just left?" Alli questioned. Clare nodded, following her and Drew into the computer lab.

"What do you think it means, though? We were having a good time; we went on a picnic beforehand. Everything was going good, and then all of a sudden he pulls away, saying he had to go!"

Drew sat to the right of Alli, with Clare to the left, and shook his head. "I don't know, that sounds sort of off. Maybe he got out of a relationship before he came here? Ophf," He grunted as Alli's elbow dug into the side of his ribs.

"No, I, I just don't see that happening. The thing about Eli is, when I look into his eyes, it's like he doesn't have any secrets."

"Everybody has secrets, Clare." Alli responded.

She sighed, looking for a better way to articulate what she meant. "No, I know, but I feel like I can trust him with anything, and that the feeling is mutual. I know, I know that's a huge step, but, when I'm with him…" she trailed off.

"You know," Drew started, "word on the street is that he seems like someone who's out to start trouble." He shook his head. "Not that I believe that, though. I've met him, and Adam swears by him, but you know that behind every lie, there's some truth."

"And… done!" Alli said, her voice breaking the brief interlude of silence. She flashed a winning smile in Drew's direction as she clicked send on the computer. "Party at Drew's house this weekend."

He smiled and leaned over, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You bet," he looked over at Clare, "you're coming? You could bring your, uh, boyfriend."

"That's a great idea!" The black-haired girl said, her voice rising with excitement.

Clare laughed as Alli looked over at her; her brown eyes swimming with hope. "You just want to see us as a couple," she giggled, briefly sticking her tongue out.

"I think you two are cute together. And you could use it to find out what's been going on in his head. See why he bailed yesterday."

Clare nodded, which her friend took as an instant sign of acceptance. Squealing, she wrapped her arms around Clare's neck in a tight hug. Call her crazy, but the more Clare thought about it, the more it sounded somewhat feasible. While she wasn't certain that he'd agree to go to a party, what was the harm in asking? _What with what's been going on lately at home.. and Alli being all happy and cozy with Drew,_ she sighed. She didn't want to sound bitter, and she wasn't, really. Although she was still leery of their relationship, she hoped her friend had finally found what she was looking for. _It'd be nice to show off Eli to the others. Let them know I've moved on, and that I'm happy._ Her lips turned in an uplifting smile. _And that he's incredibly hot._

When lunch came around, Clare decided to head out to the parking lot; destination: Morty. She heard from Eli in English that it barely made it to school today, and figured that he'd be out working on it. She was right.

"Having any luck there?" She asked as she approached Eli. He stood with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a few trickles of sweat slowly sliding down his face and down his neck.

"Oh, Clare," he smiled, wiping his forehead with his forearm. "Perfect timing, I'm just finishing up."

"So it works all right? If not, I can get my mom to give you a ride home with us." She offered, unknowingly biting her lip as a bubble of shyness crept up inside of her.

He smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but I believe Morty will be up and running and ready for the road!" His eyes looked affectionately down at his ride, in the same way he would look at her, Clare noted.

"That's good," she began, then paused. "Uh, listen, Eli, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party on Friday?"

Eli raised his eyebrows. _Clare, wanting to go to a party? _he thought. "Who's hosting?"

"Drew is. His parents are visiting his grandma with Adam for the weekend." And before Eli could ask, Clare responded, "Yes, as Adam."

Eli nodded, happy for his friend. "Again, I appreciate the offer, but no thanks."

Clare looked at him, puzzled, and before she could bite her tongue, she retorted, "You could at least _try_ and think about it before you shoot it down."

"Okay," Eli paused. He began tapping his foot on the asphalt. He glanced around, looking up towards the sky, and then to his wrist, pretending to stare at a watch that wasn't there. Finally, he looked up at her, a half-smile etched on his. "No thanks."

"You know what, that's just great," she shook her head, taking a few steps backwards, away from her… ugh, right now she couldn't even think of the word _boyfriend_. "That attitude, that pushes away more people than you think. I hope you realize that before you're alone for good."

His eyes softened while he watched Clare stalk off. He slowly released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, and turned back to his car, his eyes obscured by the dark-brown locks that fell across his face. _It's easier that way, Clare; makes it so that nobody gets hurt._

* * *

Thursday night found Clare all alone at home. Her parents, surprising her, told her they had dinner plans and were going to be out late that night. She smiled, thinking back on the event that happened a mere half hour ago. At least one thing was starting to look like it was going right in her life.

Her thoughts began drifting towards Eli, as they had been for weeks, since they first met each other. However, after what occurred from Sunday night into Monday, she wasn't sure what was going on anymore. _Eli,_ she thought, mulling over his name, again and again. Why did he have to make things so difficult? "Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to go to that party, I mean, he doesn't strike me as the type that'd… maybe if it would have been more of a small gathering instead…" She groaned, unable to keep her thoughts straight. She shook her head lightly, trying to clear it of the situation, but to no avail. It played as if it were a constant loop, running through her head, over and over, playing the scene from the parking lot on Monday.

_I knew he'd say no,_ said another voice in her head. _And we overreacted! Talk about pushing someone away, that's exactly what we did._ She sighed, putting her pencil down on her homework that lay in front of her. Rubbing her temples, the voice continued, _It's not as if he's just going to come knocking on the do-_

_Thwack thwack thwack_

Clare looked up at the ceiling, silently mouthing, "Are you serious?"

Another round of knocks at the door got her to finally move from her spot at the dining room table and head towards the door. She stopped once at the mirror that hung by the door, checking her reflection. Satisfied with her appearance, she nodded and looked through the shades of the door.

"Eli," she whispered, taken aback. Was this some sort of divine intervention? She shook herself out of her stupor and opened the door.

He stood there calmly, a half-smile worn on his face. He wore a black vest with a white shirt underneath, and the same black jeans with an all-white belt from earlier in the school day. Oddly, although he seemed somewhat aloof, Clare couldn't help but feel some apprehension radiating from him.

"May I come in?" He inquired.

"What do you want, Eli?"

"To talk, Clare." He paused, looking down briefly before meeting her gaze. "Please? We need to talk."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She tried not to sound bitter as she said, "It's been four days, Eli."

He stood there, his mouth gaping. _Did I really hurt you that much, Clare? I'm sorry. _He shook himself from the haze of his thoughts. "Just, give me five minutes. If you don't like what I have to say, I'll..." he stopped as his voice hitched. "I'll leave, okay?"

Clare nodded her head, the two making their way into the living room, except this time found Eli on the chair a few feet away from the couch.

"Thanks for letting me in," Eli said as they both sat down. Clare nodded once, but said nothing. "I know you're upset, and I know it's not because of the party." He looked at her, but she remained rather stoic. Taking the continued silence as an invitation to continue, he did so. "I was incredibly rude and out of line for the way I acted towards you, and for that I'm sorry."

This time, Clare shifted; a brief flash of hurt ran across her blue eyes before being masked by her soft reddish-brown locks.

"I like you, Clare," he said. "A lot. More than you know. It's just that…" he hesitated, licking his lips. When he spoke next, his voice was barely audible, so much so that Clare had to lean forwards to hear him. "I'm afraid that if I get too close to you, I'm going to lose you." He spoke softly; his voice filled with sorrow.

"Eli…" Clare whispered.

"I-I don't want that to happen again," he said, fighting back tears as he tried to continue on with his story. "There's still a lot that," he coughed, "that you don't know about me, yet." He looked up at her, "But I want you to." He waited for her to nod, and then took a deep breath and focused on no spot in particular on the living room floor. "My girlfriend, she died w-when… when I..." he swallowed, fighting the lump in his throat. "Ahem, s-sorry," he paused again, struggling to regain his composure.

Clare could feel tears of her own begin to form, watching as Eli struggled a few feet away. It killed her to see him go through such pain, and finally, when he looked up at her, she gasped; his green eyes were sparkling with tears that were ready to burst forth. The hurt, lost look that just consumed him was too much for her heart. She got up and walked over, sitting down next to him. "It's okay, it's okay," she murmured in his ear.

He turned to her and let the sobs overtake him. He cried into her shoulder as a multitude of emotions ran through him: embarrassment, pain, loneliness, and fear. They all kept pouring through him as Clare's hand rubbed soothing circles on his back while her sweet voice whispered soothing words in an attempt to assuage the teen's raging emotions.

"I don't want to lose you," he spoke, his breath washing gently over the shell of her ear as they held each other close. "I… I feel like I've found… someone that means so much to me, I-I just,-"

"Shhh," she murmured, feeling a few tears of her own spill out as she turned to place a soft kiss on the top of his head. "You won't, Eli." She hugged him, the warmth of her body working to relax his tense muscles. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter three is in the books! Yeah yeah! Anyways, before I go any further (and this will be brief), please, if you like what I read, check out some of my other stuff ^^ and review!**

**Okay now what else, oh yes! There'll probably be one last chapter after this current one (so 4 chapters in total), and then I might do a longer multi-fic Degrassi thingy. Mayyyyyyybe. I'm not gonna say for sure, although it's looking like it may happen.**

**Also, I hope you liked the song choice. Heaven's not enough, if when I'm there I don't remember you. How does that NOT tug on your heart strings?**

**Peace for now**


	4. V1 IV: Into That Good Night: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It's all fiction, and I make no profit from it.**

**Author's Notes: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! I've added two songs to this chapter, and I want you to play them at two specific points in this chapter. Afterwards you can come up with a different timing if you want, or a different song, but try these two first, okay?**

**First, go on youtube and type sad piano 17 (it's a beautiful piano piece that I think fits really well). It's uploaded by justicepianosongs. I want you to play that when you reach a point in the story that says **_"So,"_ **if you notice, the quotation marks are also italicized, to make the whole thing stand out.**

**Secondly, on youtube, search Josh Radin Winter lyrics which is uploaded by GZTYYLE, and play that when Clare's name is bolded later on in the story.**

**Now, enjoy**

* * *

"Geesh, it sure got cold, didn't it?" said a young male's voice; the owner of which wore a darkly-colored jacket and dark pants. He glanced to his right, watching as the snow flakes slowly fluttered down from the heavens, covering the hood of his companion in a light dusting of white.

The companion peeled back the hood of their jacket and turned to look at him, revealing a beautiful moon-shaped face. Her blue eyes seemed to smile at him as she nodded, and he found himself smiling back. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right then and there. The radiance she gave off, the way the pure white snow embellished the features of her face, he couldn't help but stare.

"What?" She asked, afraid she had something on her face.

"Hm?" He said slowly, his mind in a daze. "Oh, uhm, nothing." He felt himself blush as her blue eyes stared at him questioningly. "We're almost to The Dot. Are you cold?"

"I'm okay," she said, "and you?"

He suppressed a shiver and smirked at her. "I'm fine. I'm a man! I can handl-" he was stopped dead in his tracks as a cold gust of wind whipped through the area, causing their jackets to flutter in the harsh wind before it died down.

"Yeah… that didn't help." He said in a defeated tone, but smiled nonetheless.

His companion brought a hand up to her mouth, covering it in an attempt – that failed – to cover up the giggle that escaped past her lips.

Minutes passed, and finally, the pair reached their destination and stepped inside, shaking off the brisk evening air. They found an open table and settled down, thankful for the brief respite from the cold outdoors.

"So," Clare began as she placed her warm tea down on the table, "the big winter dance is tomorrow. Think it'll go off as smoothly as the last one?"

"Here's hoping," Eli said, raising his glass in a mock-gesture. "I've got my attire all picked out, I think you'll be very pleased."

Clare watched as a smile worked its way onto her boyfriend's face. "Oh?" she asked cautiously.

"All black." He stated simply, waiting for Clare to bite.

Her eyes darkened just a bit as her postured became more rigid. "No, you're not."

"Why Clare, you don't approve of my attire? It's to show off my dark and brooding nature." He took a sip of his drink and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "All the girls love it."

"You're not the dark-and-brooding kind of person."

"Oh? Me thinks that most of Degrassi would beg to differ."

"Oh?" She said; her eyes alight with mirth as she mocked him teasingly. "_I_ think you like people to think what you want them to think. That doesn't necessarily make you that way, though."

His eyes crinkled up in a look of surprise that briefly etched its way across his face before fading back to normalcy. "You're a really interesting person, you know that?"

"I know," she said with confidence. "And you're a really great person," she paused, watching Eli smile and look around bashfully.

"Oh, well you know, I try to do what I ca-"

Clare smacked him on the side of arm, "At ticking me off!"

Eli rubbed the sore spot on his arm and gave her an apologetic look. He stuck out his bottom lip, "Does that mean no to Morty, too? He was really looking forward to going to the dance."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Those green eyes, alight with life and energy and mischief, drank her in. She had a hard time saying no to him when looking into those eyes. "Morty can come, but no all-black attire."

"Yes!" he shouted. "Thank you, Clare, thank you thank you thank you!" He said as he snatched her hand up and began placing kisses all over it.

She laughed at his silly antics and pulled her hand away, whipping the back of it on her pants. _Tomorrow, 23__rd__ of December, the big winter dance, and also, our three month anniversary._ Clare's smile widened while a rush of genuine love and happiness spread through her. With Eli by her side, she felt she could handle anything. He had been there for her when her mother had told her that she was getting divorced. That was almost two months ago. There was a time in her life where she would have been devastated, and truth be told, she was. But Eli was there to help her pick up the pieces, rescuing her from the darkness. He was her light.

* * *

Clare battled the nervous butterflies that seemed be wreaking havoc in her stomach, causing all sorts of flip-flops as she checked herself in the mirror for the eighth time in the past hour. She was not a vain person by any means; she just wanted to make sure she looked as nice as possible when her date arrived.

As if on cue, a round of knocks on the door signaled his arrival, and Clare hurriedly made her way to the door and opened it up.

"Wow," they said in unison.

Eli began, "You look-"

"great." Clare finished for him, her eyes drinking in his presence. Her gaze traveled down to his dress shoes, up his white pants, belt, cream-colored vest with a long white sleeve dress-shirt. _God, he looks amazing._

Eli smiled smugly, enjoying the attention Clare's eyes were giving him. His grin grew wider as her eyes finished inspecting him, and met his gaze when they reached his face. "I take it you like what you see?"

She laughed and pulled him in, giving him a quick kiss after he closed the door behind him. "Oh yeah,"

He smiled and moved a strand of her hair away that hung in front of her left eye. "God, you get more beautiful each time I see you." He murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

Clare knew from the moment she opened that door and saw Eli's reaction that she and Alli hit a homerun with the outfit. It was a long teal gown that ended just above her ankles, accompanied by a matching choker, the same vibrant color of a frosty cloudless winter sky. She finished it off with high heeled pumps to match.

"Oh!" Clare's mother squealed from behind, "You two look absolutely adorable!"

"Mom," Clare said, bringing her hand to her face to hide from embarrassment.

"It's true," she turned to Eli. "My, my, Eli, you sure do look handsome tonight."

"Heh, thanks Mrs. Edwards." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now, it's time for some pictures!"

"Yippee," Eli smirked, following Clare as she took his hand and led him over to a place her mother prepared. "I love you," he whispered behind her. He felt her squeeze his hand in response.

* * *

"E-Eli-mph," Clare was interrupted as Eli's lips pressed against hers for the umpteenth time that night. Her mind was abuzz with a feeling of warmth, and her limbs tingled with pleasure as his tongue slid against hers, exploring her mouth yet again. Reluctantly, Clare pulled away, their lips creating a smacking sound as they separated. Clare attempted to catch her breath while they sat in the front seat of the hearse. "W-We've been here for twenty minutes already," she chided. "I really think we should..." She trailed off; her eyes fluttering closed as a warm set of lips found her neck and began sucking gently on the skin. "That we should... go in... soon." She finished, finding it harder and harder to put complete sentences together.

Eli smirked against her while lightly raking his teeth across her neck. "I'm aware of the time," he murmured hotly against her skin. "I prefer that we show up fashionably late this go around." He heard her gasp as he began working on another spot, this time closer to the junction between her neck and shoulder.

The couple finally exited the vehicle a short time later, the icy chill of the wind doing wonders at cooling them down. They smiled, laughing at nothing in particular, and hooked arms as they walked side by side into the building.

They walked into the large gymnasium, immediately noticing the difference in temperature from the hallway into a room crowded with people. Eli and Clare spotted a group of their friends, namely Alli, Drew, Adam, and his date Fiona. While neither of them thought that Adam and Fiona's relationship would go anywhere, they were still happy he was branching out and that people were beginning to accept him, although sadly still in the minority.

"What are you guys doing, waiting for us to show up?" Clare asked in a hushed tone as another slow song started to play.

"Nah, just taking a break," Alli said. "It's nice that you two stopped making out in time to make the dance, though." However, before she could continue further, Drew interrupted her, mentioning that their break was now over. He flashed a bright smile as he grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor.

"Oh God," Clare mumbled in embarrassment. "I told you we should've parked farther back."

"I parked on the side of the street, I'm sorry my magic carpet broke before this event."

"You," Clare turned from his side to face in front of him, jabbing her index finger into his chest, "owe me at least a few dances to make up for this."

"At least?" his eyes flashed mischievously; he grabbed her hands as he walked backwards towards the dance floor. "Why Miss. Edwards, I have many ladies to dance with tonight, how am I supposed to fit in more than one dance?"

Clare smiled. Two could play at this game. "Did you see the way the guys' heads turned and stared at me when we came in here?" She looked him up and down, and then met his smug look with one of her own. "I have a feeling I could do better."

He chuckled and pulled her close to him, yet she resisted, keeping him at arms length. "Oh no, you think you can be all charming now?" Clare said. "You're going to have to earn it, _Elijah_."

"Eli," he said, his green eyes softening as he raised one of her hands up and lightly kissed the back of it. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"About a million times," she said, fighting back a blush she was certain could light up the whole room.

"Let's make it a million and one, then." He stepped closer, their bodies inches apart as the next song started.

_How did I get so lucky?_ Clare thought while she rested her head on Eli's shoulder. She took a deep breath as her body relaxed into his warm embrace, the couple swaying back and forth in time to the soft music. _This night is perfect._

"There's no place I'd rather be," Eli said, his green eyes seemingly staring right into her soul as they broke apart, "then right here with you. Clare, you mean more to me than... than anyone I've ever met in my life."

A shimmer of wetness appeared at the corner of her eye, and before she could wipe it away, he cupped the side of her face and gently stroked the tear away with his thumb. She took his hand within hers and kissed it, then leaned in, surprising them both as she placed the most passionate and love-filled kiss she ever gave him right on the lips.

As she pulled away, Clare noticed a few stares and murmurs, but she shook it off, unfazed. "I love you too," she whispered to him, and then offered one more kiss to his already bruised lips. "I'm going to go grab something to drink. Why don't you go and sit down. I'll bring you some, okay?"

The dark-haired teen nodded. His hair was in slight disarray, his whole body hummed with pleasure, and he felt indescribable warmth pool inside his stomach, a bubbly love he could barely contain. His mind felt like it was in a fog, barely registering that his feet were walking over to the table that Drew was sitting at.

"Looks like you two were having a pretty good time out there, huh? I'm surprised none of the teachers stepped in. You two were a few minutes removed from going at it on the dance floor."

"Yeah," Eli spoke softly as he tried to inconspicuously adjust himself under the table. "It's seems I've drawn more and more of that out of her everyday."

"Nice, that a boy. Have you two ever...?"

"Well," Eli began, only to be stopped short as Clare came back with the drinks, and Alli.

"Hey, Eli, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk outside for a bit? I'm getting kind of warm."

"Sure thing," he said, spinning up from his chair and offering it to Alli. "Ma'lady," he said as she graciously accepted and sat down.

"Hey, hands off my woman," Drew laughed, swatting at Eli, who nimbly dodged. "You two have fun," Drew said with a knowing grin on his face, watching as the couple turned around and began to make their way through the crowd.

"What was that about?" Clare asked as they got out of earshot from the table.

"Oh, nothing," Eli shrugged, "just guys being guys."

The two teens made sure to zip up their jackets and throw their hoods up before they opened the school doors that led outside. It was cold, they knew that the moment they stepped outside, seeing wisps of vapor leave each other's mouths, but it wasn't unbearable. The wind had died down from the day previous, and the snow had picked up again, drifting their big, wet and heavy flakes down to rest on the surrounding area.

"It's gorgeous out," Clare murmured as she looked around at the fresh coating of white that hung upon the bare tree branches and on the windows of the cars in the parking lot. An idea formed in her mind, and turning, she asked, "Could we walk to The Dot? It's not very far, and, I kind of want to spend some time with you out here."

A rush of warmth filled Eli as he heard those words. "I kind of want to spend some time with you, too." He smirked as she glared at him. "Clare, for you, I'd do anything." He smiled and hugged her. "Lead the way," he said, offering her his hand, which she quickly accepted.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company and the serene-like essence of the world around them. _"So,"_ Clare started, chewing on her bottom lip as they stood by the crosswalk, waiting for the signal. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"The best," Eli gave her a knowing smirk. He turned and faced her, wrapping her in his arms. He looked into her bright blue eyes and held his gaze there. "You know why?" he whispered, moving his face closer to hers by the second. "It's because I was with you." He finished, his lips capturing hers in a loving kiss.

Clare giggled and blushed, then turned from his grasp as the crosswalk signal gave an all-clear to walk. "Last one to The Dot has to buy the drinks!" she shouted, moving backwards into the crosswalk.

Eli smirked and took a step forward, however, before moving any farther, his green eyes widened as they saw a black SUV going much too fast, heading for the intersection. Everything started playing out in slow motion, and without even realizing it, his body moved on its own accord. He grabbed her by the forearm and spun around, flinging her back by the curb as the car made an awful screeching sound, and smashed into him, sending him flying up and over, landing fifteen feet away with a sickening thud.

A loud crash echoed through the still night air as the SUV plowed into a light pole, its horn shattering the still tranquility of the night.

Clare slowly got to her knees. She felt disorientated from being spun around and tossed about, and the loud horn that was blaring ten feet away wasn't helping matters. She stood on wobbly legs and looked around, noticing a pair of dress shoes lying in the street. People were rushing about, yelling. Her eyes darted wildly, looking for that familiar face. The one that told her that everything would be all right when her parents divorced; the one that was always there for her, even when she said she didn't want anyone around.

"FUCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring a few pedestrians. She rushed out into the street and saw him laying there, the snow around him already turning red in color. A man ran up to her, but her mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. _I need to see him!_ Her mind shouted. "Get out of my way!" she shrieked at him and ran towards Eli. She paused after she reached him, and then fell to her knees onto the cold unforgiving asphalt.

There was screaming, voices shouting everywhere in a chaotic incomprehensible barrage that slipped through her consciousness. Her mind barely registered the numbers 911, and then there were more panicked yells, unbeknownst to her, they were her own.

Tears formed and blurred her vision as she raised her hand hesitantly, placing it on Eli's shoulder. Immediately he hissed in pain, causing her to recoil her touch.

His eyelashes fluttered open, pain evident as his green eyes looked around, then turned to look at the blue-eyed angel that kneeled beside him. "Don't swear," he whispered softly, still holding onto his humor as a small trail of crimson trickled down the corner of his mouth.

She wanted to hit him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to hug him; a mass of tumultuous thoughts rampaged through her mind, but on top of it all, she was afraid. She was afraid that another touch would put him through even more excruciating pain - or worse. Choking back a half-sob, half-laugh, she moved a few strands of dark hair from Eli's face and tried to put on the most reassuring smile she could muster. "E-Everything's going to be fine, okay? You're going to be alright."

"Clare," he said her name so tenderly, she had to strain to hear him, but she knew he said her name. She could tell by the way his eyes still sparkled. It was the same sparkle, she noted, each time he spoke her name or thought about her. "I love you," he mouthed wordlessly.

She placed her hand over his, hoping to keep him calm, or her own self calm, she wasn't sure. "J-Just hang on, okay? E-Eli! Just... please hang on," she whimpered, the tears spilling out much faster as the minutes passed.

Eli felt a strange sense of calm come over him as Clare sat by him, almost as if he was being disconnected from his mind and the pain that screamed through every inch of his body. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think… "Guh," he let out a strangled gasp, sending a spray of blood onto his face as a painful tremor wracked through his body. Through heavy lidded eyes he stared at his girlfriend, the love of his life. All he could focus on was her, as the rest of the background slowly turned to black. _I feel so heavy, _he thought. _Why do I feel so heavy? And... __why is it so difficult to breathe?_ He pondered as he fought to keep his eyes open.

His vision began to swim as his lungs struggled for oxygen. _Clare, I.. I wanna see Clare,_ was his only thought as his green eyes closed, losing consciousness the moment the paramedics arrived in what seemed like forever; spouting off a whirl of medical jargon that went right over Clare's head. She refused to let go of Eli's hand, but had to relent as they began their on-scene assessment. She followed, however, into the ambulance, refusing to take no for an answer.

They arrived at the hospital and quickly whisked him into the ER, prepping him for surgery immediately, so as to hopefully correct the internal bleeding – among other problems, the doctor had briefly described to Clare. He didn't have to, by any means, nor was she sure he could, but he did, anyways, seeing the depth of love in her eyes that she carried. The doctor's eyes had flashed with such compassion, she was sure he had seen this happen before, perhaps striking more close to home than he'd like.

She found the wait unbearable. She felt so useless, although she knew she couldn't scrub in and assist. She wanted to do something, anything! Sitting and waiting was the worst. She had already given Eli's home phone number to one of the nurses. They contacted his father, and he was on his way shortly.

Blue eyes looked hopelessly up towards the ceiling, silently begging for assistance. _I need you, God. I... I trusted in you. First Darcy, then my parents, and now my... my boyf- no, the man that I love is dying in there, and you're not fixing anything?_ She balled her fists tightly, leaving deep crescent imprints on the palms of her hands as she continued her internal rant. _WHY? ISN'T THAT YOUR JOB? Why are we_... she sniffled as the tears began anew, _why are we down here, if it's only to suffer?_

Eli's father burst through the doors, immediately grabbing the nurse's attention by yelling out Eli's name. His voice cracked, sounding so sorrowful, the voice of someone who has lost someone very close to them before.

_**Clare**_ went over to him and hugged him, her frame wracking with sobs as she cried into his shoulder. His strong body shook against hers, a few spots of something wet landed on her arm; absentmindedly, she guessed he must be crying as well. They stayed there; neither speaking a word until the doctor came in, and motioned for the two of them to follow him into an empty room.

The doctor – who introduced himself as Doctor Nick Thompson – shook each of their hand, apologizing for having to meet under such unfortunate circumstances. "I'll get right to it. There was extensive internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. We also needed to place a shunt in his head to relieve the intracranial pressure that was building up from the concussion he received. His right lung had collapsed, but we managed to correct that when we got in there. Also, his appendix ruptured, and that sent a lot of nasty bacteria through his system. We've got him on a few different antibiotics, as well as an IV to replenish fluids lost during the massive bleeding."

"S-So that's good news, right?" Clare cut in. "He's going to be fine, and..." she trailed off as the doctor looked down to the floor for a brief moment. _Oh no..._

"We've placed him into a medicated coma so he doesn't have to deal with the pain, but our CT scan showed a decrease in brain wave activity. He can't survive on his own right now, so we've set him up on a ventilator, that will help him breathe, and now all we can do is… wait."

Mr. Goldsworthy collapsed on one of the nearby chairs. He shook his head, disbelief plastered on his face. "Eli never wanted.." his voice quivered, "to.. to be hooked up to machines. Not like his mother was."

_Oh God, no... no please don't.._ Clare thought frantically in her head.

"But I can't give up on him, I just-" he shook his head. "I can't. I won't."

Clare gave a silent prayer of thanks as the doctor nodded. "We'll be monitoring him through the next very critical few days, although, I know you've been through this before, but, if his brain activity continues to drop..."

"I know," the older man said above a whisper. "Can I... can I be alone for awhile, please?"

Clare and the doctor both nodded, the doctor stepping out first, but Clare lingered by the door. "He'll get through this; I know he will." And with that she closed the door behind her, and found the doctor close by. "Doctor Thompson, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it alright if Eli has visitors?"

He nodded. "Only you and his father, though, for now, okay? I'll show you to his room." He said as he led her to the more critical patients. "Please keep in mind that he won't be like how you picture him. He's going to be hooked up to a lot of machines and tubes, so please be careful. Try to keep the touching to a minimum, on a hand, nothing on his torso or shoulder."

"Why shoulder?" She asked.

"He dislocated his right shoulder on his impact from hitting the road so hard."

They arrived at his room, and thankfully, the doctor closed the door behind Clare, giving her some privacy. The light in the room was dimmed down, but she could still make out his face clearly. She didn't remember it being so cut up, or puffy. She looked down the exposed skin on his arms. It looked so pale... so... _Lifeless,_ she caught herself thinking.

"I'm here, Eli," she whispered as she pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Making sure not to pull out any of the tubes, she placed her arm on the bed and wrapped her hand around his. "I won't leave you." She said, her voice quivering more as she fought back the inevitable spill of tears. "Y-You're... you're not going to be alone, Eli. I-Isn't that what you t-t-told me?" The pad of her thumb rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. "We'll never leave each other, okay? You promised... we'll never leave..." she broke down, her heart, her emotions, spilling freely from the tears in her eyes. She stayed with him, even when it got to be too much to keep her eyes open. Still, it didn't stop the silent tears from falling, even when she finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

Her head shot up hours later. She looked around, hoping to God that it was some bad dream, but the clean scent of the hospital mixed with the sound of the random machines in the room sent her back to reality. _I must have been dosing,_ she thought, rubbing her tired eyes with her free hand. The clock that hung on the wall showed that it was close to 2:30 in the morning. She looked down at Eli, down at the giant tube in his mouth, his chest rising and falling thanks to that machine and that machine alone.

She hoped to see some Christmas Eve magic, like in stories she use to read as a kid, or watch on TV. She held her breath, trying to fight back the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness that seemed to consume her. Every whoosh of the respirator, every blip on the heart monitor, sent another dagger through her heart.

_Beep beep...  
_  
She should have never suggested that they go walking to The Dot.  
_  
Beep beep..._

She should have told him she loved him a billion more times.

_Beep beep...  
_  
She should have been more attentive when she crossed that crosswalk, instead of focusing on him. She knew she couldn't, though. He was her everything.  
_  
Beep..._

She stared helplessly as she watched the love of her life fight for his life; for their lives.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

And he was failing._  
_

_... Beep_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all realize how hard I worked on this chapter. I really tried to step my game up and paint you a beautiful picture, and I hope it worked.** **Now, if those two song choices didn't do it for you, and you think you've got some better ones, by all means, play 'em.**

**Reviews are definitely welcomed and appreciated. Do you guys think Eli survived, or do you think he died? Do you think him and Clare had sex before they entered that dance? Tell me what's on your mind. And if you liked this fanfic, please, spread the word.**

**For those of you wondering, yes, this is the last chapter, and yes, I do plan on writing another Degrassi fic. It's been a pleasure writing for you all.**

**Thank you.**

**Edited: Just did a bit of editing, and yes I may may _may_ consider writing a sequel... honest to goodness you all have been so amazingly kind and you have no idea how much each and every review means. Lulz, it's like crack. Not that I've ever done crack, but I'm going to make the leap of faith that they are in fact very similar.**


	5. V1 V: Into That Good Night: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It's all fiction, and I make no profit from it. That being said, maybe you all should pass this story along to your favorite Degrassi characters. I need to make money some how. Banks only hold so much for me to rob. And crystal meth can be such a costly habit. Anywho.. you guys have no one but yourselves to thank for getting this fifth chapter, because I really didn't have any intention of writing it. Now, if I get, oh I don't know, 5 billion reviews for this chapter, I **_**may**_** think about doing another one, but for all intents and purposes, this is the last chapter of this fic.**

**A big shout out to the author DarkChanter for helping me come up with the second song choice of this song, as well as being a sounding board for some ideas, including the opening scene. Le gasp, I know.**

**This story is a little different from the canon, obviously. They got together in late September, where as on the show their characters hooked up in December, so.. keep that in mind. I also made a key change in chapter 3, where instead of Eli being upset about his mother dying, I changed it to girlfriend, but if you notice in chapter four his dad still mentioned his mother, so know that she is still dead as well.**

**Now for the part you've been dying for! I've chosen THREE songs for this fic. I really put some hard thought into these, so I hope you at least humor me and play them (if you can) while you read. Now, if you have your own songs you think would work better, then feel free. But at least give these a try f irst.**

**The first one, type in Beautiful piano soundtrack [Hurenzu - wolf's rain] into Youtube. It's uploaded by okiagiri. Start that when "Clare!" is bolded.**

**Second song is Skillet – Those Nights, to be started when the word That is bolded.**

**Third song is Young Love – Close Your Eyes, uploaded by HalfAssVids, to be played when the word **_**She**_** is bolded and italicized.**

**With that, enjoy the fic, and review! Or burn in hell ^^**

* * *

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The sound bounced around the large room, echoing off the seemingly endless walls that skied upwards towards a large ceiling. The room was empty save for the small mass that lay curled up on the floor. As if agitated by the obnoxious dripping sound, it stirred; its eyelashes fluttering open as it sat up.

A wave of vertigo hit the figure, causing its sharp green eyes to screw shut as it waited for the feeling to pass.

"_Eli…_" said a faint voice; startling the figure on the floor. It sounded obfuscated, as if he were listening to someone speak at the far end of the tunnel.

The figure, Eli, hesitantly opened his right eye, and then the other. He peered around the endless room while he stood up, his legs shaking like those of a newborn calf. The lighting was dim, yet he could still see, albeit not as well as he would have liked.

"_Eli…_" whispered the same soft voice as before.

"Hello?" He responded, his voice fading into the surrounding darkness. _What the hell is wrong with this place? Where am I? What-_

He stopped himself. A giant flicker of light appeared on the wall in front of him, and with it there materialized a familiar looking street. As if watching a movie, the scene before him began to play out. It was evening outside, snow was falling, and there was a beautiful young woman next to his side. His green eyes widened as she started moving out into the street.

**"Clare!"** he shouted frantically, his hand shooting out from his side, reaching towards the scene that played out before him. He continued to watch as his doppelganger did just that, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her out of harm's way as the black vehicle slammed into him. His body spun, flying through the air, and then landed with an awful, sickening smack; he tumbled and skidded upon the cold, snowy pavement, then finally came to a painful stop.

His stomach clenched violently, the contents of which came spilling forth from him as he hunched over. Panting, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _Am I… Am I…_

_Am I dead?_ He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No," sounded the same voice as before, only much more lucid this time.

Eli spun to his right – towards the source of the voice – and came face to face with someone he had only seen through pictures and sweet, sweet nightmares the last year and a half.

Her amazingly clear-blue, compassionate eyes looked upon him kindly, instilling a weird feeling of warmth inside of him. Her shoulder-length brown hair shone as bright and healthy as ever, even in the dim lighting. "Hello, Eli." His breath caught in his throat while she smiled sweetly, cocking her head to the left and flickering her gaze downwards momentarily in a nervous habit he came to adore since the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

"J-Julia," he whispered. How could this be? How could she be here, if he wasn't dead, when she surely was? A small seed of doubt began to place itself inside of him. There's no way she could be here, because… because he had killed her. He was responsible for her death. For the pain her family and friends went through. He clenched his fists tightly and averted his gaze from the beauty before him. It was all his fault.

In a flash, a hand slapped across Eli's cheek, stunning the teen boy. Julia looked at him, a mixture of empathy, compassion, and a dash of anger in her eyes. "Don't you dare think those things!" Tears started to form around the edges of her eyes, yet refused to spill. "You're a good person, Eli. It was not your fault."

Eli's green eyes hesitantly looked upwards, praying to God that he wasn't going crazy. He bit the inside of his cheek, afraid that if he were to say anymore, that the moment would somehow end and she would be gone again, forever.

Her blue orbs looked upon him with compassion. "If it helps you, know that I forgive you." Her thin, soft and pink lips turned upwards in her patented sweet smile, still having the same effect of making his insides turn into an uneasy pile of mush. Much like Clare whenever she spoke his name, or looked at him, for that matter. He shook those thoughts from his head, feeling the seed of disbelief fester inside of him. It quickly grew and grew, reaching its apex, spilling forth in a rush of dubiety and frustration, pushing him to his boiling point.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me it's not my fault. Of course it's my fault!" Eli yelled out, spilling forth the anger he had bottled up inside of him since that fateful day. "How can you forgive me? I don't deserve it! I'm the reason you're dead! It… it should have been me, Jules. I-I must've done something wrong in a previous life, being punished for something I did, or maybe when I was younger - or something!" He swung his arms wildly as his rant continued, "Because you didn't deserve this! None of it makes sense!" He fell to his knees in front of her, sniffling as hot tears of anguish coursed down his face. He looked up at her, his green eyes swimming with the most painful expression she had ever witnessed. "Tell me… why did it happen? Why did you deserve this?"

Julia went to her knees as well, wrapping her first and only real love up in a tender embrace. "No, no, look at me. You don't deserve this, okay? You do not deserve this, I did not deserve this, my parents and friends did not deserve this." She pulled back and tenderly held his face in her hands, locking her warm blue eyes with his green, watery orbs. "You're a wonderful person, Eli. It's why I fell in love with you in the first place. But you can't let this keep eating away at you inside. It'll turn you into an ugly shell of what you used to be. Don't let the pain and hatred consume you." She finished, finally, placing a soft kiss on top his forehead. "You let your walls down with Clare, but not with everyone. Come on, Eli, you're stronger than that."

"I don't know..." he stopped, biting his lip as he looked into her forgiving eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting, Jules," he choked back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and felt himself tense as she did the same, her face lay next to his, occasionally kissing it and whispering encouraging words to him.

"Shh, it's okay... it's okay," she murmured, patting and rubbing his back, feeling him relax, finally, under her embrace. "It'll be fine, Eli, everything will be okay."

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Eli, but a kink in his leg caused them to part. Standing to his feet, he did like he had done many times before, and helped Julia up to her feet like a gentleman. He turned from her for a moment, feeling a welcomed sense of tranquility wash over him as he looked around the room, watching as the vast expanse of darkness that occupied the room slowly begin to grow with light.

"You always knew what to say, didn't you?" He murmured aloud. Seconds passed, and the lack of response finally prompted him to turn back around to find… nothing. No bright warm smiles, no soft blue eyes, nothing, nothing but empty space. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a sad smile, his green eyes locked to an indistinct part of the floor as the room filled with a blinding light.

* * *

Clare rolled over on her side, giving her alarm clock an annoyed look. It's not as if it woke her up, mind you. No, she decided to skip school and make it a three day weekend. Thankfully, her mother let her be. She just felt so drained. Having to step into the hospital each and every day.. and see the boy that held her heart in his loving hands still hooked up to all those machines, his skin holding an ashen hue, it takes an emotional and mental toll.

It had been fifteen long, _long_ days since the accident, and at first, Dr. Thompson had been cautious regarding Eli's recovery time, but after a few days, and some really good vital signs, he began gathering more optimism for Eli. He never went so far as to say it, but Clare got the impression that they were expecting Eli to break out of his coma any day. But, last night, something had happened. Something had happened to him, and no one told her what was going on, but it was like he had regressed, and she had heard some murmurings from the nurses that he may never recover.

She fiddled with her cross necklace as she got ready to leave the stuffy house. It was something her mother had gave her for her twelfth birthday. She had said it was a special kind of necklace, one that protected her great-grandfather in World War II. She told her that it was meant to protect your most special person, to keep them safe and guide them. She shook her head at the memory. At twelve, she just thought it looked pretty.

She stepped outside, the sun and sky obnoxiously bright, causing her to shield her eyes for a moment as she walked down her sidewalk, the glare from the snow adding to her building level of annoyance. She finally understood why Eli had been so hesitant to get together with her at first. When you lose someone close to you, it hurts to see the sky so blue, the sun bright and shinning, kids laughing and playing, people smiling. Didn't they know what had happened? Didn't they know that the greatest thing in her world was fighting for survival, and they're just going on their merry little way? Why do they get to be happy, when it feels like she's dying inside?

_No,_ Clare broke away from that line of thinking. She had tried to stay as positive as possible during the whole ordeal, trying her best to push the bad thoughts away and keep them locked up in a small corner in her mind. Positive thinking, good energy goes a long way, the doctor had told her. And she believed him. Honestly, it felt like he was a gift from God, because she was certain that if any other doctor in there had been assigned to Eli, she'd have gone crazy with guilt and worry by now.

_Easier said than done,_ she mused. A few days before last night's incident, she had allowed herself to laugh and sort of "forget" about Eli for an hour. One of her favorite comics was on, and she couldn't help but let go of her problems for just a little while. And it had felt good. Of course, she felt so bad afterwards that she cried her eyes out for a good half hour, and eventually passed out on her bed with the tears still silently falling.

Still, Dr. Thompson had told her to focus on the positive, to focus on all the bright spots in her relationship with Eli, and there were plenty to choose from.

**That** first meeting with Eli had been unexpected. One moment she was discussing going back to being old-Clare with Alli, and in the next, Eli had shattered that possibility completely by running over her glasses with his hearse. He hopped out of the vehicle and retrieved her glasses. Their hands touched briefly as he handed them back, and in that very moment she knew there was something special about him. The spark she felt inside of her was unlike anything she had ever experienced, before or since.

When he broke down and finally told her what was truly bothering him, why he wasn't committing himself to their relationship as much as he should have, it had truly felt like an invisible weight had been lifted from their relationship. It felt different after that, much more so than any other time with KC. It was like a relationship which transcends most high school relationships. The simple act of him opening up to her fully, spilling out his inner most secrets, pains, and regrets to her brought them closer together than any kiss could ever do.

They seemed more inseparable after that, and Eli had shown her another side of him that she had only seen glimpses of before. On the day before Halloween, he had shown up at her house close to midnight. The fifth rock on her window finally aroused her from her slumber. Begrudgingly, her feet shuffled across her floor to stop next to the window. At first she could only shake her head and give him an incredulous look. However, they both knew she would join him, as evident by the knowing smirk he shot her back in return.

He stayed tight-lipped through the whole twenty-five minute drive, smirking the whole time as she gave up trying to pry the destination from him. She thought about going a more.. sexual route to get the answer out of him, but decided she still wasn't ready to take that leap as of yet.

Eventually, though, they had reached their destination, Eli putting Morty in park and killing the headlights.

* * *

"E-Eli, come on," Clare's voice broke through the cool night's air, "this is crazy."

Eli could hear her smile, mixed with curiosity and excitement in her voice as he lead her, blindfolded, through the soft grass and autumn leaves that were laid scattered across the ground. "Okay, stay right here for just a minute, I promise you'll love it." He said, placing a small kiss on her cheek before taking off. "I'll be right back, you have my word."

Being left alone in some unknown place outside wasn't the most comforting feeling in the world, but there was still a rush of adrenaline in her veins that made her feel invigorated; alive. A part of her was scared, still a little bit lacking in the trust department – for obvious reasons – yet, she trusted Eli. She couldn't help but smile bigger as her boyfriend came jogging back, the leaves crunching under the soles of his shoes.

"Did you miss me?" He asked smugly while he wrapped an arm around her and led her towards the direction he had just come from.

"Maaaybe," she said playfully, snuggling in closer to him, enjoying his unique scent. She felt so safe and protected.

"We're here," he whispered to her, stopping her with a gentle squeeze as he helped her remove her blindfold.

He watched her reaction carefully as her blue eyes blinked in rapid succession, taking a moment to adjust to the soft moonlight.

A quick gasp escaped through her lips as her brain registered the scene before her. On the ground there lay a blanket with a thick quilt on top of it, with soft music from his ipod playing beside it, filling the area in a very serene and comforting atmosphere. "I thought you would like this." He smiled, gesturing from the blanket to the sky above, which was cloudless, and perfect for looking up at the constellations above. "You know, romantic."

She struggled for a minute to come up with a response, that and the air seemed to have rushed right out of her, but one long, tight hug later, she managed to murmur, "You did this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Clare," he said, holding her tight against him. "You helped heal my scars from the past. You helped me live again."

* * *

Further yet she delved into her memories, remembering, it was about a week after Thanksgiving, a Saturday – night, actually. A Saturday night spent at Eli's house. The snow storm that was suppose to arrive on Sunday came earlier than expected, and the conditions outside deteriorated rapidly; there was no way Clare's mother would be able to come get her until morning, and she wasn't going to put her life, or Eli's, in danger by asking him to drive her home.

They spent time talking while they watched TV for a couple hours, then played some cards before finally settling down in Eli's room. They both stripped down, backs facing each other, and slid into Eli's bed around two in the morning.

* * *

"You did too take a peak!" Clare said in a loud whisper.

Eli mouthed wordlessly, 'who me?' and then glanced away as his grin split wide across his face.

"Pervert," Clare muttered, her cheeks turning a pink color in the dark.

"We've seen each other half-naked before. We went swimming, remember? So what, the only difference is that we're in bed now, and my dad's snowed in at work. It's not the end of the world, Clare." He finished, putting an icy toe onto Clare's leg, causing the poor girl to shriek and scoot back even further from him.

"That's not even funny!" She yelled, trying to sound more upset than she was, but he wouldn't stop laughing, and soon, she joined him, laughing until their sides hurt and their bodies ached.

Clare was the first to get control of herself, while Eli kept mimicking her face when she shrieked, which started a whole new round of giggles from him. His laughter slowly quieted down, however, as he noticed Clare watching him with a smile on her lips. Her blue eyes were still wet with tears, glinting from the soft rays of silver that filled the dark room.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied evasively.

"Aw, come on. Now you have to share!" he said as he began poking her on the side, on her arm, anywhere to be a pest.

"No – No I don't," she said as she tried to bat away his advancing pokes.

"Yes you do," he said smiling, moving his hands under the covers and tickling her through the longer black shirt he let her borrow.

"A-Ah!" she yelled out. Her face began to grow warmer as he started to relentlessly tickle her sides, which were still sore from the laughing earlier. "E-Eli! Quit it!" she squealed, feebly trying to grab ahold of his wrists so to give her sides a brief reprieve.

"No way," Eli said, a playful smirk appearing on his countenance as he moved on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. Her struggles ceased as his soft green eyes melted her to her very core. She noticed his chest heaving for oxygen, and upwards her gaze traveled, to those red, luscious lips, as the game suddenly evolved into something much more mature.

Eli leaned down swiftly and crushed his slightly-chapped lips to hers in a strong, dominating, toe-curling kiss. His tongue eagerly made its way to her mouth, his warm appendage sliding along hers, causing the girl underneath him to moan and rock her hips against his. He reciprocated the action, starting a nonrhythmic motion between both of them while Clare's hands ran through his dark hair.

Clare felt a strong flush pass through her as Eli's warm, uneven breaths of air washed against her ear, his muscles tensing and relaxing as her hips continued to press and grind against his while he peppered loving kisses all across her skin.

* * *

She finally reached her destination, a quiet sigh passing through her red lips as she came to a stop at a place she recognized all to well, her hand unconsciously finding and reaching out for the handle of the door to Eli's room.

"Woah!" Said a startled voice Clare had come to know over the past two weeks. Dr. Thompson clutched at his chest and leaned his body against the door frame while his heart tried to regulate back to normal. "Boy, what a scare," he smiled down at her. "Flowers? Why Clare, you shouldn't have."

"They're for Eli, _doctor_." Clare said with an eye roll, yet couldn't help to hold back the grin that slid across her face.

"Ah, right, right. Of course," he said, taking a look back at the teen in the bed. His gaze shifted back to Clare, amazed that her eyes still held the same look of hopefulness and determination that she walked in there with on day one, even after last night's scare. "Uh, Clare," he said after a brief pause, "that reminds me. Before you go in, may I speak with you out in the hall?"

Clare gave him a quizzical look, which quickly turned frantic. She tried to hide it, but she could already feel the tears being to fall from the periphery of her eyes. She jumped, however, when Dr. Thompson put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her watery orbs.

"The monitor last night was faulty, for whatever reason." He scratched the back of his head, offering a sympathetic look. "It gave us as much a scare as it probably did to you. We had to do a thorough evaluation on him after that, a more.. specific one, to make sure everything was alright with both him and the equipment."

"So, that's why no one would tell me what was going on last night?"

"Yeah, we weren't sure at first either, and we didn't want to give you false hope, just in case things turned out to be worse, you know? He had been progressing well, vitals growing stronger, even if only a tiny bit, as the days had gone on. We talked to his father this morning, and we decided that he's good enough to be taken off the respirator. Now- umph," he groaned as the girl wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly strong hug. "We're not out of the woods yet, but if there ever was a good, positive sign, this would be it."

Clare pulled back, feeling so many emotions course through her: happiness, relief, astonishment. She started laughing and crying at the same time, so overwhelmed with emotions that she just couldn't contain it. She brought her free hand up to her mouth as the tears continued to pour; they were happy tears this time, tears from a woman whose prayers have finally been answered.

_**She**_ thanked the doctor with another strong hug, then, with a deep breath, walked into Eli's room. She was greeted by the constant blips and beeps from his heart monitor, something she had grown quite accustomed to these past weeks. She stopped after stepping not more than a few feet into the room, and gasped. The curtains were pulled aside from the window, allowing the sun to flood into the room, hitting his body, seemingly invigorating his form – his skin turning a more healthy shade, his cheeks looking warm with life. He looked… like Eli.

"I brought you some new flowers," she said after shaking herself from her daze, setting down a lone white flower next to his bedside. "They're daffodils; the shopkeeper said they signify rebirth and new beginnings. I hope you like them."

She pulled the chair from the corner next to his bed and sat down. As was routine by now, she carefully took ahold of his hand, except this time, she turned it, palm up. She placed her cross necklace into his hand and closed it, smiling as the memory of her receiving the necklace flashed briefly through her mind. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of his hand, then covered it with her own.

She talked to him about anything and everything, covering both specific events and nothing in particular. She hoped that it made him feel unforgotten, that she wouldn't leave his side, and that it showed him how she loved him more than he could ever know. She tried - and failed - to stifle a yawn for the fourth time in the past couple minutes. Once she heard that Eli had been taken off the respirator, it was as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders that she didn't even realize she had been carrying. It was nice to finally slow down and sink into the comfortable chair. She stopped chatting after a while longer, and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that passed from her hand into Eli's, and back again. It was amusing, to anyone who may have came in and looked at the couple hard enough to notice, that Clare's breathing began to match Eli's.

A little while later, she awoke, and noticed a hand, larger than hers, holding onto her in a warm, familiar grip. She blinked slowly as she stretched, still vaguely aware of the grip on her hand. She turned her head, sure that it was all in her head, and saw _him_. Her eyes grew large, her mouth hung agape, as her brain processed the figure before her.

Eli lay propped up on his back, his thumb still swirling soft circles on the backside of her hand. He wore a soft smile, his green eyes reflecting genuine love back into her crystal blue eyes, which he swore were utterly mesmerizing, breathtaking; the same ones he had noticed above everyone else. They were the eyes of a goddess.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, his voice holding a silky quality.

Clare bit back tears and launched from her bed into the arms of the man she loved with every fiber of her being, hugging him hard enough to put him back _into_ a coma, but he didn't mind. He tried to stay strong for her as her tears began landing on his neck. After all, she was the reason he was here. He came back for her.

"Hello, E-Elijah," she said through shaky breath next to his ear, unsure and uncaring if this was another one of those cruel dreams of hers. "I've missed you soooo much!" she said, accentuating the point with another hard squeeze.

"Eli," he corrected her with a soft, loving voice.

Yes, everything was truly perfect. It was like Heaven.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Annnnnnnnd that's a season wrap for this fanfic. I really want to know what you guys think about this (don't I always? Honestly, us authors are very demanding. Now give me your pudding!), do you think Eli died? Do you think Clare died? I mean, after all, it was like **_**Heaven**_**.**

**But positive thinking does go a long ways, and always being there for him, the same way he said he'd be there for her in the first chapter. Clare still couldn't help but call him Elijah yet again, how cute.**

**Do you think they got it on at Eli's house? And if so, does that change your opinion about what happened in his hearse in chapter four?**

**Any other things you guys can think of? Maybe something I'm even missing that you guys may have picked up on, let me know, I love to hear from you guys – and I practically respond to all reviewers.**

A few more shout outs to... YOU GUYS! You readers/reviewers (especially the reviewers, because if you just read, I don't get to know you. And I die.. a little inside when that happens) are awesome.

**The Lace Masquerade is a great Degrassi fanfic, you all should check it out, if you haven't, go do so, because it's goooooood.**

Peace for now!

**Edited: 12/10/12 working on chapter 6. I hope to do it justice for all of you ^^  
**


End file.
